Coconut water is a liquid that forms naturally inside the shell of a coconut. It is a common drink in many tropical countries and is becoming more popular in the United States as many companies are marketing it as a natural sports drink. Coconut water has fewer calories, less sodium, and more potassium than most sports drink. Ounce per ounce, most unflavored coconut water contains 5.45 calories, 1.3 grams sugar, 61 milligrams (mg) of potassium, and 5.45 mg of sodium compared to Gatorade®, which has 6.25 calories, 1.75 grams of sugar, 3.75 mg of potassium, and 13.75 mg of sodium.
Coconut water should not be confused with high-fat coconut milk or oil. Coconut water is a clear liquid in the fruit's center that is tapped from young, green coconuts.
Presently, there is no easy way to remove the coconut water from within the coconut. In general, most people try to find the soft “eye” of the coconut. The soft “eye” is a black spot located at the top of the coconut. Once the soft “eye” of the coconut is located, a person may use a metallic skewer such as a screwdriver to pierce the coconut. Alternatively, a nail and a hammer may be used to create the opening in the soft “eye”.
Once the soft “eye” has been pierced, the skewer may be pushed towards the interior of the coconut. The skewer may then be removed and the coconut water may be drained into a bowl or other container.
Unfortunately, the above method is not easy. Further, it does not allow one to easily drain the coconut water. Many times after removing the skewer and trying to drain the coconut water, the coconut water tends to hug the side of the coconut and spill never reaching the bowl.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above.